Amphra
A species of sentient crustacean xenos, the Amphra Matriarchy has rapidly expanded into Imperial Space in recent years, occupying outlying worlds of the Cancridrae Sub-Sector and harvesting their citizens as either slave labor or sustenance. Predatory and covetous, the Amphra view most other sentient races as little more than walking food, and are all too eager to feast. History Reign of the Tidemother (???.M??) According to their somewhat apocryphal histories, in days long past the Amphra species lived united under the rule of the mythical Tidemother, dwelling throughout the bountiful oceans of Amphr in great undersea cities of metal, coral, and bedrock. Under the Tidemother's benevolent rule prey was always plentiful and their technological progression skyrocketed, leaving the Amphra content to live under the waves and remain blissfully ignorant of the larger galaxy. The galaxy, it seemed, had other plans. The Tidemother's reign was brutally cut short by a planet-wide cataclysm known in the Amphran annals as the the Lsskrrllror, or Days of Fire and Sky. Some unknown force caused their homeworld's moon to shatter, sending gargantuan chunks of rock spiraling down into Amphr. In the resulting carnage caused by the meteoric bombardment thousands of Amphra were killed, including the Tidemother, and Amphr itself was forever changed. The planet's crust split open and disgorged thousands upon thousands of tons of molten rock into the oceans, forming long chains of islands. What had once been a world covered by one vast stretch of water was now one of shallow seas and volcanic archipelagos. The tides were drastically altered by the moon's destruction, and what debris remained in orbit formed into a permanent asteroid belt. Millions of Amphra died in the initial stages of the catastrophe, and thousands more died from exposure as the water levels decreased. Those who did survive eventually adapted to terrestrial life over the millennia, forming primitive clan-communities known as Clutches, led by dominant Matrons who fought over food and territory. For the nearly a millennia they struggled against one another, forever robbed of their former glory. First Contact with the Imperium (086.M31) As humanity spread throughout the galaxy, Imperial Exploratory Fleet 228 chanced upon Amphr. Thinking the planet to be uninhabited, they claimed the ocean world as their own and began the process of settling upon its lush tropical islands. Meanwhile, the Amphra observed their progress from the safety of their subterranean sea-caverns, fearful of the strange "sky-creatures" and their beasts of metal. More superstitious Amphra Clutches saw humanity's colonization as the harbinger of another Lsskrrllror and hid themselves beneath the water, but others saw things differently... The ambitious Matron of the Clutch Bloodwake, Hkkglrra, saw the Imperium's arrival as a much needed opportunity to finally re-unite the fractious Amphra race. Abducting a small group of humans from one of their outlying settlements, Hkkglrra discovered to her delight that the would-be colonists were not only physically inferior to the Amphra, but also delectable. The very next night, the scarlet-shelled warriors of Clutch Bloodwake attacked the community and slaughtered its inhabitants down to the last man, seizing Imperial technology, most importantly weapons. Using the stolen tech the Bloodwake Amphra staged an attack against the rival Clutch Bluemaw. Fanning the flames of conflict, Hkkglrra called to order an emergency Krrllaa, or meeting of Matrons, and requested an immediate truce between the Clutches in light of the recent "assaults". Unanimously agreeing to an alliance for fear of being annihilated by these apparent invaders, the Amphra rushed out of the oceans and into the burgeoning Imperial colonies, determined to defend their homeward. To mandible and claw and coral-tipped spear humanity fell in droves, and those who survived corralled into feeding pens and feasted upon in grand banquets in celebration of the Amphra's genocide. Within the span of a few years, the last Imperial bastion on Amphr had fallen. (MORE TO FOLLOW) The Tides Surge Forth (324.M40) Korinthos Falls (523.M40) War of Broken Shells (967.M40) Fractured Yet Whole (999.M41) Biology The Amphra are bipedal arthropods, having evolved within the shallow seas of their homeward of Amphr before migrating on to land, though they still remain largely amphibious. They are roughly humanoid in appearance, but their overall physiology is sharply divided along gender lines. Female Amphra are the largest and most aggressive of the two genders, standing at over 7 feet on average, their hulking bodies covered in ridged chitinous exoskeletons comparable to ceramite plating in overall density, if not overall weight. Like most humanoids they possess two legs ending in webbed, two-toed feet, and two arms ending in massive pincers. A pair of smaller, thinner appendages adorn the female's lower abdomen, these ending in four-fingered hands that the Amphra uses for more precise manipulation of objects. Their heads are little more than extruding wedges of chitin situated between their massive shoulders, with a pair of semi-flexible eyestalks protruding from each side and in the center a cluster of talon-tipped mandibles protecting their gaping tooth-lined throats. Female Amphra also posses large crustacean tails, which drag behind them on land and serve as their primary means of propulsion in water. This appendage is so powerful that it can even be used as a improvised weapon in melee. Male Amphra, by contrast, are far smaller and weaker than their female counterparts. Standing at roughly 4 feet in height, their bodies are also plated with exoskeleton, though theirs is somewhat membranous and semi-transparent. They posses four gangly "manipulator" arms and posses no pincers, plodding along on stumpy two-toed legs. Males do posses tails, though theirs are far less muscular, and their heads are far more elongated. These heads are equipped with a single pair of eyestalks alongside arthropod mouths located on the underside of their protruding craniums, along with a pair of bristly antennae that allow male Amphra to sense ultrasonic vibrations in their air around them. This gives the males a sort of "danger sense", an essential tool when in the company the hot-tempered females. Reproduction Amphra reproduce via laying eggs, which incubate in clutches of 20 to 30 within the distended stomach sacs of Amphra Matrons. Once laid, the eggs are submerged in pools of mineral-rich saltwater until finally hatching over the course of the next Terran week. Amphra larvae are only semi-sentient and extremely ravenous, often devouring their siblings within minutes of their own birth. Once the initial feeding frenzy has ceased, the survivors are segregated via gender to separate birthing pools, where they are routinely fed scraps of humanoid meat until they are sufficiently developed enough to step on to dry land. Psykers Amphra psykers are extremely rare, with perhaps 1 out of every 1000 Amphra born possessing psychic potential. Males who exhibit psychic powers are slaughtered without mercy by the Female Amphra, for fear of them rising above their station. However, Female psykers are feared and respected by their peers, with many rising to become Matrons. Culture and Society Behaviors Despite being an fairly advanced spacefaring species, Amphra see the galaxy through a fairly primitive viewpoint, that being that all creatures are either predators or prey. The physically gifted and imposing are considered predators by the Amphra, fit to challenge and vie against for power and territory. Meanwhile, those who are physically inferior to the Amphra are considered prey, little more than mindless animals to be slaughtered and devoured at their leisure. Most of humanity falls into the latter category, though the Amphra consider human flesh a delicacy and have even gone as far as to imprison and "farm" small populations in order to maintain a decent supply of fresh meat. Even the Amphra word for "human", Hggsh, literally translates as "soft prey". Another principle element of Amphra culture is the almost psychological need for status, particularly that endowed by material wealth. Amphra Females typically judge once another's merit based on the amount of battle trophies, Male servants, precious minerals, and other valuable items they have accrued over their lifetimes, and all dream of one day ascending to the vaunted rank of Matron. Even the ostracized and deprecated Males gather scraps of food and pieces of random detritus into private hoards, though the Females tend to punish them severely for their paltry attempts at establishing their own status. The Clutches Amphran society is fractured into separate insular clans known as Clutches. Each individual clutch is lorded over by a Female ruler known as a Matron. Massive creatures bloated with meat and pregnancy, Matrons are rarely seen outside of a Clutch's main stronghold or flagship, were their swollen bulk reclines within cavernous saltwater bathhouses, attended to by harems of prized Breeding Males. In addition to serving as the ultimate authority within a Clutch, Matrons also perpetuate its existence by quite literally giving birth to its future generations. Below the Matron are her daughters, the Female Amphra that serve as the Clutch's upper class of warriors, artisans, and engineers. Amphra Warriors, known as Drays, are particularly numerous within this upper caste. When the Matron dies, typically her eldest daughter takes her place as the new Matron, though more ambitious Females have been known to commit matricide. At the very bottom tier are the Amphra Males, serving as menials, laborers, and occasionally even cannon fodder. In times of famine the Male caste serves as the rest of the Clutch's main source of sustenance, as the Females are not above cannibalism even in times of plenty, especially if a Male has displeased them in some way. Inevitably, all Clutches answer to the Amphra Matriarch, the Matron of the largest and most prestigious Clutch and therefore de facto ruler of the Matriarchy. But while the Matriarch and her children are considered dominant in terms of status, she is ruler only in the loosest sense, as the other Clutches tend to serve their own agendas unless deliberately forced into obedience. In addition, their have been numerous occasions in which rival clutches have made war upon the Matriarch's chosen in the hopes of claiming the vaunted ruling status for themselves. Their are hundreds, possibly even thousands, of individual Clutches, but all tend to differentiate in terms physical characteristics. This is mainly due to the fact that all Amphra within a specific Clutch are the spawn of one specific Matron, all so all tend to share the same general appearance. Notable Clutches include: *'Clutch Bluemaw' - Currently the largest and most powerful Clutch within the Matriarchy, having succeeded Clutch Bloodwake during the War of Broken Shells. Their Matron and the current Matriarch, Rrklliir, is known for her usually reserved demeanor, focusing mainly on shoring up the Matriarchy's defenses and rather than striking back at the hated Imperium of Man. Amphra of Clutch Bluemaw have ochre-colored shells, along with pale underbellies and distinct, cyan mandibles. *'Clutch Bloodwake' - Once Clutch Bloodwake held the position of dominant Clutch for nearly two centuries, until the assassination of Matriarch Llssaa and the subsequent turmoil reduced them to a shadow of their former glory. Bitter and vengeful, they maintain their reputation as the most aggressive of the Clutches by participating in the majority of the raids undertaken against Imperial forces in the Cancridrae Sub-Sector. Amphra of Clutch Bloodwake have bright crimson-colored shells, hence the name. *'Clutch Gloomdepth' - Enigmatic and unknowable, Clutch Gloomdepth has stayed largely aloof in the byzantine power struggles of the Matriarchy, focusing instead on expanding their already considerable holdings to outlying worlds. Uncharacteristically for Amphra, they are known to be considerable less xenophobic have reportedly colluded with other xeno races, a rumor that worries Imperial High Command to this day. Amphra of Clutch Gloomdepth have grayish-black shells, and often sport bioluminescent stripes that glow when agitated. *'Clutch Greyspine' - Masters of subterfuge, Clutch Greyspine sports some of the most deadly ambuscade forces within the Matriarchy. This is mainly due to their unique biologies that allow them to naturally camouflage themselves within their surroundings. Amphra of Clutch Greyspine have usually asymmetrical shells festooned with spikes and ridges, capable of changing coloration depending on local temperature and pressure. *'Clutch Paletide' - A breakaway from the now-extinct Clutch Brassclaw, Clutch Paletide was formed by the infamous "Exile Matron" Isshkriil, who was born sickly and weak with shell a shell of pure white. Somehow managing to survive the predations of her stronger siblings, Isshkriil fled into uncharted territory only to return with a vengeance in the midst of the War of Broken Shells, her children annihilating Clutch Brassclaw and seizing their holdings. According to rumor, Clutch Paletide sports and usual number of Amphra Psykers, which would certainly explain their meteoric rise to prominence. Like their progenitor, Amphra of Clutch Paletide have white shells and blood-red eyes. Religion Though religion is not a particularly pervasive or influential aspect of Amphra culture, they do practice a form of ancestor worship centered around the veneration of Amphra whose deeds still live on in infamy. This pantheon of the revered is known as the Aamrr, which translates to Unforgotten in Gothic. Notable members of the Aamrr include the Tidemother, the legendary progenitor of the Amphra species and Hkkglrra, the First Matriarch. Individual Clutches may have specific ancestors they revere above others, making the Aamrr a vast pantheon indeed. Their is no theocracy or church-like institution devoted to worship within the Matriarchy, as most Amphra regard the ancestral spirits of the Aamrr as a source of inspiration and little else. Language The native language of the Amphra is known as Krrlsk, which to non-Amphra sounds like little more than a frenzied collection of clicks, hisses, and screeches when spoken aloud. Due to the bizarre anatomy of Amphra mouthparts and vocal systems, it's verbal form is virtually impossible for non-Amphra to replicate. Krrlsk in written format is hieroglyphic, meaning that is consists of thousands upon thousands of abstract symbols that can be interpreted as a variety of different phrases and words depending on overall shape and positioning. Aesthetics Though monstrous in appearance and savage in nature, Amphra are surprisingly gifted artists who put great stock in aesthetic value. Everything from their buildings to their spacefaring vessels to their bionic enhancements often have a sculpted, almost organic look to them, often mimicking the ridges and curves of chitin or coral. Statuary is a favored form of artwork amongst Amphra artisans, often incorporating great likenesses of Amphra Warriors or undersea beasts into their architecture. Amphra also take great pride in body art, Females layering their shells with patterns of precious metals, lacquered bone, and brightly-colored coral to transform their carapaces into mobile mosaics. Oftentimes they integrate Krrlsk hieroglyphics into these masterful designs, artfully displaying signifiers of title and rank for all to see. Therefore, the more decorated an Amphra's shell, the higher the individual's rank. Technology The Amphra Matriarchy possesses a somewhat unbalanced level of technological advancement. On one hand, the Matriarchy's advances in bionic enhancement are impressive in both form and function, with nearly all of their warriors possessing some form of augmentation. On the other hand, their understanding of the Warp and its functions is fairly limited, and they rely on relatively primitive ion engines and sub-light drives to propel their spacecraft through the void. The rest of the Amphra's machineries tend to be amphibious in nature, and they often utilize breeds of megafauna taken from their homeworld to bridge specific technological gaps, especially in warfare. Wargear Ranged Weaponry *'Barb Weapons' - A simplistic mainstay of Amphra weaponry, Barb Weapons fire kinetically-propelled metallic spikes fitted with bladed "barbs" that stabilize their trajectory through both air and water. Versatile and extremely effective against lightly-armored targets, Barb Weapons come in thousands of different varieties, from rotary Barbcannons to explosive-tipped Impaler Carbines. *'Electrolas Weapons' - These relatively commonplace weapons project a stream of ions a split second before firing, guiding the blast towards its intended target. This feature increases overall accuracy and prevents harmful energy-dispersal in aquatic environments, but otherwise their effect is no different than other forms of Las-Weaponry. *'Oscillation Weapons' - Another common form of Amphra weaponry, Oscillation Weapons fire concentrated ultrasonic blasts capable of disrupting a target's natural vibrational frequency and causing it to literally "shake" apart with devastating effect. Equally effective on land or underwater, Oscillation Weapons are typically used by the Amphra for anti-armor purposes. *'Ignition Weapons' - Referred to as "Igniters" or "Heat Rays", Amphra Ignition Weapons are fairly uncommon, highly complex weapons. They function via agitating the particles surrounding their targets through focused electron bombardment, culminating in a short lived conflagration that burns (or boils depending on the environment) the target alive in a spectacular burst of energy. Due to their advanced nature, Ignition Weapons are only utilized by elite Amphra units. Melee Weaponry Augmentations Vehicles Terrestrial Amphibious Interstellar Warbeasts Military Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species